Study initiated to further investigate the nature of the erythrocyte membrane plaque lesions in Mg# deficient rats. Initial separation of erythrocytes by Stractan gradient shows differential appearance of plaque lesions in older more senescent erythrocytes while the youngest subpopulation of erythrocytes fails to demonstrate significant lesions.